Into The Night
by DementedOutcast
Summary: "I see. You and Cassandra. . .." "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He lied. "You haven't been able to keep your eyes off her all night." She pointedly said. Stone immediately faced her with a shocked look on his face.


Jake stone didn't know how or when it happened.

He just knew that it did.

He watched as Cassandra danced with the whole group in the middle of the bar with a genuine smile sitting on her face and he couldn't help the one that was rising on his. He observed how faultlessly she moved, her hair tracing along the sides of her face, and the just the pure happiness he caught in her eyes. He took a swig of his third beer, feeling the intoxication burn in his throat and continued to watch his friends dance, like they were already drunk.

Cassandra stumbled her way over to him, grabbing his hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor. He tried to explain that he wasn't much of a dancer, but she wasn't listening and he didn't find himself to mind all that much. Stone just stood there for a second or two looking at her sway side to side before Cassandra grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"I think you had enough to drink." Stone said as he just held her in place, ignoring everything around him.

"And I don't think you've had enough." Cassandra chuckled giving a soft pat to his cheek. Stone did his best not to lean into her touch.

"I'm not much of a dancer. . ." He said in a low tone as he took a step back.

She smirked. She slowly closed the gap between them, a mischievous glint shinning in her blue eyes and Jake Stone found himself frozen in place. Sweat dripped from the sides of his forehead, heart racing like a rocket, and was completely mesmerized by her outspoken beauty. If anything, he'd rather be staring at the floor, a window, a door or maybe hoping his clipping book would go off, but it didn't. Instead he was stuck. Maybe Cassandra was right. He did need another drink.

"You know what, I think I'll have that drink now." Stone barely said stepping aside as he walked over to the counter, asking for the strongest alcoholic drink.

Cassandra Cillian was going to be the death of him.

Jake shook his head. He needed to clear his mind, but all he was really thinking of was how Cassandra managed to be so damn beautiful in one moment. The bartender set the drink in front of him. He didn't bother to take a look at it and downed the whole cup in one setting. He slammed the glass right back on the counter, turned his head over back to the dance floor and took one step, stumbling over his feet. The room was going in circles, his mind couldn't keep up with all the flashing lights, or the quick movements and grabbed the nearest thing to him: Colonel Baird's arm.

"Stone?" She asked in a worried tone. "Are you okay?"

"Haven't figured that out yet." He laughed. She raised a brow.

Baird crossed her arms over her chest as she quizzically stared him down. He furrowed his brow in confusion. She grinned and she knew the exact reason why he's acting the way he was. He still felt slightly off, but managed to contain a decent posture. He was going to pretend like he didn't a damn thing.

"I see. You and Cassandra. . .."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He lied.

"You haven't been able to keep your eyes off her all night." She pointedly said. Stone immediately faced her with a shocked look on his face.

"You noticed, huh." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Better do something quick because she's coming this way." Baird quickly said as she gave him a confident slap on his shoulder.

"Wait, you can't leave me alone." He incredulously said jerking her back to him.

"Oh, yes I can." She pulled her arm back. Stone wanted to go after her, but Cassandra was already standing right in front of him with a glorious smile.

"Cassandra." He nodded.

"Come on. Let's get some air." She didn't give him a chance to respond, so she just took his hand and walked out the side exit.

Jake watched her rest her arms on the snow covered railing taking in her all in. God, did he really want to make her his. He stood beside her, slipping his hands in his pockets before he did something he'd regret.

"You know, I never got the chance to spend Christmas with my family. Now, that I'm with you guys it's been amazing and I'm glad I got spend a little with each of you." She suddenly said. She never took her eyes off of what's ahead and he was pretty sure she was enjoying every second.

A shiver ran down her back. She rubbed her hands over her arms, hoping to warm herself up. Jake turned her around as he placed his scarf around her neck, letting a finger brush against the bottom of her jaw. Another smile. This was the most he ever saw her smile, let alone be so extremely happy. They locked eyes with each other, seeing the pure affection. He felt his heart race again and he was afraid she could hear it.

"Cassandra. . .." He mumbled.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Stone still had his hands resting on the scarf. She didn't seem to know.

He was debating if he should say what was on his mind or bail. He couldn't do that to her, leave her there alone in the cold. That wasn't like him. He chuckled a little to himself. She was going to think something really was wrong with him if he didn't say anything soon. Hell, if he was being honest or not he blamed it on the last alcoholic drink.

"No. Nothing is okay." He carefully said. "I like you, Cassandra. There's no way around that."

She never got the chance to say anything. All she felt were his soft lips falling on hers in a passionate kiss. His hand rested on her cheek as the other snaked around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, finger slipping into his soft hair. He pushed her back into the railing, desperately wanting to touch and taste her. He didn't want to let her go.

"Ok. I lied. I really like you." He genuinely said. "Merry Christmas, Cassandra."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I honestly have no clue what the hell I wrote aahah LMAO! This little one shot probably doesn't make sense, so sorry for that. All I know is that it's about to be Christmas and I haven't written anything in a long while, so I decided I was gonna do something. Apparently this is the outcome. It's probably confusing.**

 **I apologize if there are any mistakes.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
